


随便搞搞

by bilibilipia



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilibilipia/pseuds/bilibilipia
Summary: ABO 孙权不做人强奸小火，ooc，不ooc是不可能的，孙权权都届不到





	随便搞搞

“喂！我操你妈你干嘛啊——”  
王以太被压在桌子上，身后是表情阴翳的孙权，直到一根手指粗鲁地插进他的后穴，王以太才想明白，大概是孙权发情了。半夜单独邀请一个alpha到工作室去难免有这样的风险，但是对方是孙权，王以太就少了这些戒备。  
“我日你妈滚啊！！救命！！救命！孙权我日你仙人！”王以太绝望地挣扎着，心里也清楚现在工作室里没有人，房子隔音效果又好，是绝对不会有人来救他的，他自己一个omega又打不过发情期的alpha，更何况对方还练拳。“放松点，我没带润滑。”孙权冷冰冰地说，又塞进一根手指，“再这么动的话，就用你的血润滑了。”没有发情的身体对进入的异物格外排斥，还没有适应好第一根的尺寸又塞进第二根，干涩的摩擦又把疼痛和不适放大了十倍。“好痛，你慢点。”但是对方置若罔闻，王以太越想越委屈，索性哭出来了，反正也不可能更狼狈了，“你刚刚说什么？”孙权才不耐烦地问。“我叫你慢点，我好痛。”闪火一抽一抽地哭着，“我第一次，好痛。”

“哦，看不出来哦。”孙权说着抽出了手指，把闪火翻了过来，让他坐在桌子上，一只手就覆上了闪火的阴茎，“半夜单独叫alpha来工作室过夜的婊子居然还是第一次哦，我以为你都被你会馆的兄弟操烂了。”“不、不是这样的，”闪火涨红了脸，机械的撸动带来的古怪快感却让他忍不住想扭动腰，想要辩解却害怕开口就泄出淫秽的呻吟，对方却不满足似的同时玩弄起他的乳头，一边手上加快了撸动的速度。“平时TY谢老板都是怎么操你的，也说给我学习一下呗。”“恩、不要讲了、不是的、呜呜呜停下来啊、呜”闪火用手捂住脸，在孙权的污言秽语里射了，全身颤抖着，不知道是因为高潮的余韵还是被强迫高潮的羞耻。

“你为什么要这么对我？”王以太一抽一抽地。“什么？”孙权就着手上的湿润打开着王以太，一边心不在焉地问。“为什么是我，你可以在外面随便找一个人，为什么是我”闪火下意识想夹紧腿但是孙权身体卡在他的腿间，使他被迫打开。“你自己去想。”孙权又加了一根手指，还算有耐心地按摩着，在已经稍微湿润的后穴里搅动、曲起手指抽插，直到碰到一个让王以太身体一僵的点，“恩呜、不要嘛、呜呜”孙权一边用手指仿照阴茎在后穴里抽插着，反复碾过那一点，直到闪火被操成一滩，腰肢不自觉挺动着像是乞求更多，流出的水也越来越多，搞得桌面上一塌糊涂，两只手却还捂着脸，脆弱得诱人。“发情的omega都没你水多，被调教得挺好啊。”三根手指在闪火体内进出发出淫靡的水声，自如得过头，听得闪火恨不得找个地缝钻进去再也不见人。  
前列腺被娴熟地碾压过、折磨着，身体每一处敏感点都被一一准确地找出，只为了一步步摧毁他的自尊，闪火生出自己的身体不属于自己的错觉，仿佛自己是一个什么玩具正在被把玩，后穴不受控制地流水，乳头不知廉耻地挺立着，即使咬紧牙也抑制不住的浪荡呻吟泄出。“骚成这样了还装什么清纯。”突然呼在耳边的热气让王以太一惊，不自觉得绞紧了身体里的手指。“就这么想要？”孙权把手指抽出，拿开了闪火挡在脸上的手，红红的眼眶噙满泪水，突然暴露后闭紧了眼，大滴眼泪就从脸上滑落。“睁眼，再装拉你到阳台上操。”孙权一只手拽着闪火的头发，迫使闪火暴露出脆弱的喉咙，炽热的鼻息打在敏感的皮肤上让王以太有些发抖。

没有发情的omega被标记会很痛，闪火哭叫得嗓子都哑了，到后来哭起来也没有声音。孙权摸摸他的脸，轻轻舔掉他脸上的泪，难得的温柔让闪火呆了几秒，但是紧接着就是后穴一阵撕裂的剧痛，还是太多了，即使做了润滑，一个发情期的alpha无论如何是没有发情的omega承受不住的。“好痛啊、求你了，真的不要”但是孙权毫不理睬，一手攀住闪火的腰，就大开大合地操弄起来，“求求你了、会操坏的啊啊啊”身体为了保护自己流出的液体滴滴答答流到地上，“放心吧，你这样淫荡的身体操不坏的，说不定两根都吃得下。”孙权找准了位置狠狠碾过那一点，每一次抽插都让闪火腰软上一分，闪火痛苦的叫声和求饶也渐渐变成甜腻的鼻音和闷哼。孙权另一只手侵入闪火的嘴，在口腔里肆意妄为，时而与舌头纠缠，唾液不受控制地滴落到下巴和胸膛上，时而又曲起手指探得很深，好像阴茎侵入抵在喉口引起一阵干呕，闪火觉得自己像块没有灵魂的肉被随意使用着，又感觉自己真的像个婊子一样，前后都被使用着，却不知羞耻地扭动着身体想乞求更多，白嫩的胸膛泛红像半熟的虾。  
孙权抽了出来，把王以太拽到桌子旁的椅子边，自己坐下了，又扯着头发把王以太按下来，用抱着的姿势再一次侵入了他，这个姿势插入格外的深，因此也从王以太那里逼出更大声的呻吟和哭声，更大滴的眼泪，更红的眼眶。王以太被迫脚尖点地，小腿绷紧颤抖着，呜咽出声。突然闪火紧张起来，身体僵硬，“不要、求你了、不要成结。”未发情的Omega清晰地感受到alpha巨大的阴茎在自己体内成结，仿佛要将自己从内部撕裂。闪火拼命地摇头，“求你了、呜呜呜、”孙权低头玩弄着闪火的乳头，漫不经心地用牙齿轻擦乳缝，满意地察觉到揽在手中的腰僵硬又轻颤，细嫩又带点肉的腰捏起来手感绝佳。“以后你会这样哭着求我给你，求我狠狠操你，在你体内成结，你会求我射在你体内，把你灌得鼓鼓的，任何其他人或者玩具也不能再满足你这个婊子了。”孙权含着那边乳头咬了下去，对方抖得更厉害了，勃起的阴茎贴上了小腹，兴奋充血，可怜地吐出一些晶亮的液体。“被人强奸有这么爽吗？”孙权手掌在马眼处摩擦，一边调增姿势反复碾过前列腺，王以太就在这样的前后夹击下被操成了一滩水，把头埋在孙权肩窝，嘤嘤呜呜地让孙权以为自己在操女人，“有你会馆兄弟操你爽吗？”王以太只顾趴在肩头摇头，下面却越发绞紧了。“这么淫荡的身体，你原来打算干什么，站街？”孙权打定主意羞辱他。“我、我想被我真心爱的人标记、然、然后、可能、给他生几个孩子。”王以太哭得打嗝，像个被警察抓住盘问的妓女。

“那是不可能了，不过孩子倒是可以给我生几个。如果我高兴的话。”

**Author's Note:**

> 别骂我


End file.
